As time goes by
by ZYC10
Summary: Han pasado 11 años desde que Conan Edogawa apareció. Descubre qué ha pasado con los personajes en ese tiempo y cómo disfrutan de unas maravillosas e inesperadas navidades juntos. CoAi Conan/Shinichi-Shiho
1. Chapter 1

¡Feliz Navidad a todos! - Exclamaron tres adolescentes alegremente mientras que entraban en una sala repleta de caras conocidas.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en los 11 años que habían transcurrido desde que la primera aparición del niño curioso y claramente superior intelectualmente llamado Conan Edogawa. Los autoproclamados "Detective Boys" habían crecido y, aunque ya hacía años que dicho grupo se había disuelto, seguían resolviendo misterios de vez en cuando. Habían terminado el último curso de bachillerato en el instituto Teitan y ya llevaban algunos meses en la universidad.

Ayumi, había decidido seguir los pasos de sus amados profesores y estudiar magisterio infantil, mientras que Mitsuhiko había optado por la carrera de informática tras descubrir que tenía un gran talento en el área de los ordenadores. Por otro lado, Genta decidió seguir los pasos de su familia y convertirse en el chef de su propio restaurante, aunque claro, aún estaba aprendiendo.

¡Hola chicos! Pasad, pasad, no os quedéis ahí parados - respondió un señor un poco mayor pero con una gran sonrisa y gafas que parecían prismáticos.

Agasa Hakase había estado allí en cada paso de las vidas de estos niños (ya no tan niños) desde que los conoció cuando solo tenían 7 años. Nunca había tenido hijos, pero con ellos fue como si de un día para otro hubiesen aparecido tres nietos que no sabía que quería pero sin los que ahora no podría imaginar su vida. Algo similar le ocurría con los más mayores, que ya pasaban la veintena y prácticamente tenían sus vidas formadas.

Sonoko Suzuki se casó a la joven edad de 20 años con el que había sido su novio desde los 17, Makoto. Ahora, ambos formaban parte de la compañía Suzuki, que ya dominaba prácticamente el 65% del sector privado japonés y el 10% del mundial. Sonoko se había adentrado en el sector de la moda, convirtiéndose en una de las mejores diseñadoras del país, mientras que su marido era un karateka reconocido mundialmente. Seguía practicando el deporte a pesar de haber tenido ya 2 hijos con su esposa, aunque por supuesto, ya no pasaba tanto tiempo viajando por otros países.

En el caso de Ran, el camino no había sido tan fácil. Después de pasar 2 años y medio esperando a su amigo de la infancia con la esperanza de que cuando volviese pudiesen pasar el resto de sus días juntos, tuvo que resignarse y empezar de nuevo su vida. Shinichi Kudo, conocido como el detective adolescente del este desapareció de la faz de la tierra a la edad de 17. Mucha gente lo creía muerto, hasta que reapareció en escena con 20 años.

Ran y él comenzaron a salir, pero esta relación no duró más que 3 meses. Ambos habían cambiado con el tiempo y, a pesar de que siempre serían buenos amigos, ya no tenían los mismos planes de vida ni las mismas ambiciones. Shinichi estaba inmerso en un complicado caso del que nunca habló con nadie excepto Heiji. Era un caso peligroso del que no podía hablar, o eso le había dicho a Ran.

No mucho tiempo después se declaró que Shinichi Kudo había fallecido víctima de un tiroteo en plena investigación, pero que finalmente y, gracias a su gran sacrificio, la organización objeto de dicha investigación había sido destruida.

Para Ran esto fue un gran golpe, pero tras varios meses de profundo dolor consiguió sobreponerse y continuar con su vida. Ahora seguía los pasos de su madre como una gran abogada en el campo penal. No hacía mucho tiempo que se había casado con otro abogado, con lo que ahora disfrutaba sus días junto a su marido.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado con los años. Todos se habían distanciado poco a poco, sobre todo desde que Conan Edogawa y Ai Haibara se fueron del país, hacía ya tres años.

Todos lo sabían y por eso habían aceptado la invitación de Agasa de pasar todas las vacaciones de Navidad en un complejo de invierno situado a unas dos horas de Beika. "Rememorar los viejos tiempos y reconectar con los que hace tanto que no vemos" había sido la frase con la que el anciano había titulado el mensaje que había enviado a todos como invitación. Aunque claro, todo ello con la colaboración de la señorita Sonoko, que se moría de ganas por pasar unas Navidades entretenidas y alejada de la apreciada pero en ocasiones excesiva atención de su familia.

Vaya, cuánto habéis crecido chicos- dijo Ran apareciendo con su marido - Madre mía, ya estáis hechos dos caballeros Genta y Mitsuhiko, y tú, Ayumi, estás guapísima.

Gracias Ran-neechan, tú también estás preciosa- Respondieron los tres a coro al tiempo que comenzaban a preguntarle por su boda, a la que no habían podido asistir debido a sus complicados horarios de universidad y trabajo.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la sala se estaba avivando una discusión entre el antiguo detective de instituto del oeste y Kogoro el durmiente.

¿Cómoooo? ¿Qué acusaste a la hija de la familia X de haber matado a su marido sin tener ni una sola prueba?- decía heiji sin poder contener su desaprobación

No, no… No es como si no tuviese ninguna prueba. El instinto de un buen detective siempre da en el clavo- respondió el segundo apurando la copa de champán que tenía en la mano

¿Cómo que buen detective? Si hace años que no resuelve un caso- murmuró el detective por lo bajo

¡¿Qué dices mocoso?!- gritó el expolicía

Nada, nada, déjalo. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado con esa mujer?- Dijo Heiji cansado de tener esta conversación cada vez que se encontraba con el viejo.

Bueno pues…- Empezó Kogoro al tiempo que se llenaba otra copa de la bebida alcohólica para ganar tiempo y poder expresar lo ocurrido sin que pareciese que todo hubiese sido culpa suya.

Odiaba cuando el mocoso moreno lo interrogaba y le gritaba por no haber tenido cuidado en una escena del crimen o por haber pasado un detalle súper importante que habría sido decisivo y que según él "cualquiera hubiese sido capaz de verlo". Era un creído que no respetaba a sus mayores, y eso no había hecho más que empeorar con los años, o eso es que Kogoro pensaba.

Quería demostrarle que esta vez no era así, pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo….

¡Cariño!- gritó de repente la bella pero tenebrosa abogada Eri Kisaki- Espero que no estés pensando en acabarte toda la botella antes de que nos sentemos siquiera ¿verdad?.

Ante esto, Mouri palideció e intentó inventar excusas negando sus intenciones. Eri, le conocía mejor que nadie, después de todo llevaban casados más de 20 años, y no iba dejar que se saliese con la suya y la acabase avergonzando una vez más. El problema de su marido con la bebida era bien conocido por todos, pero con los años había conseguido que redujera su consumo. No pensaba dejar que todo su trabajo se echara por la borda precisamente en las vacaciones de Navidad, delante de su hija y sus amigos.

Tienes que aprender a controlarte y admitir tus defectos. Si ya no eres tan buen detective como antes tienes que dejar de ser tan orgulloso y aceptar la ayuda de los demás… .- dijo Eri llevándose a su marido de la oreja a un rincón para seguir sermoneándole.

Kogoro Mouri y Eri Kisaki habían pasado muchos años de su matrimonio separados y sin apenas hablarse, pero tras la muerte de Shinichi, ella había vuelto a casa para estar con Ran en esos momentos tan difíciles. Sin saber cómo, las cosas habían vuelto a ser como en el comienzo de su matrimonio, e incluso tras independizarse su hija, siguieron viviendo juntos. Aunque nunca dejaron de pelear por cualquier cosa, claro.

En especial el tema de la habilidad perdida de Kogoro era bastante difícil de abordar y nadie sabía cómo darle una explicación exacta. Nadie excepto Heiji Hattori y el doctor Agasa. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían que el verdadero artífice de todas las brillantes deducciones de "Kogoro el Durmiente" no era otro más que Shinichi Kudo en su forma reducida.

Por supuesto que hubo ciertos momentos en los que la gente enlazo a Edogawa Conan con los momentos de brillantez que parecían venirle al ex-policía de repente, pero siempre conseguían despistarlos o haberles creer que no era posible. Claro ¿quién iba a pensar que un niño de 7 años pudiese resolver tantos casos de asesinato?

Por si acaso, una vez que conan cumplió los 10 años empezó a reducir la actividad de "Kogoro el Durmiente" paulatinamente. Sabía que no podía esconderse toda la vida tras su imagen y, para evitar levantar sospechas decidió que Kogoro no podía dejar de resolver misterios de golpe. Poco a poco la figura del niño superdotado que había heredado todos los conocimientos de Kogoro Mouri y Shinichi Kudo empezó a hacerse conocida entre los miembros de la policía, y para cuando Conan cumplió 13 años ya resolvía todos los casos por su cuenta, aunque de forma mucho más sigilosa que anteriormente.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó con ella?- insistió Heiji mirando a la pareja de policías que se habían acercado a ellos después de escuchar la conversación.

Bueno… Pues…- Respondió dubitativo el detective Takagi mirando a su esposa en busca de ayuda.

Resulta que la esposa no tuvo nada que ver, pero como nos centramos en ella por las indicaciones de Mouri, perdimos la posibilidad de registrar a los demás miembros de la familia antes de que se fueran a sus casas- Respondió Miwako Sato llanamente y sin un ápice de piedad en su voz- Además la mujer nos ha denunciado por acusarla sin base y probablemente el departamento de homicidios tendrá que pagarle una gran suma para evitar que esto se haga público. De verdad, a veces ese viejo detective es una gran dolor de cabeza.

Sato-san, no hace falta decirlo así…- dijo Takagi avergonzado.

¿Ara? ¿Acaso no es verdad?- Le retó Sato con la mirada.

Bueno... - respondió Takagi sintiendo la mirada asesina de su mujer- Sí, sí lo es pero...

Los detectives Miwako Sato y Wataru Takagi al fin habían conseguido confesar sus sentimientos el uno al otro y unos años después se habían casado. Sato sucedió a Megure tras su ascenso y se convirtió en la nueva Inspectora de Homicidios. Su marido, por el contrario, seguía siendo igual de torpe, pero había aprendido a fijarse más en los detalles con lo que había conseguido resolver bastantes de sus casos. Takagi no tenía mucha ambición por ascender y mejoran en su carrera profesional, pero disfrutaba de cada momento que pasaba trabajando con su encantadora esposa, aunque eso le conllevara aguantar las miradas de desaprobación que le lanzaban los demás detectives del departamento constantemente.

Pero será… - Dijo Heiji cada vez más enfadado

Para entonces toda la atención se había centrado en la conversación mantenida por los detectives y Heiji. A nadie le sorprendía la actitud del padre de Ran pero seguía siendo un golpe duro para Heiji cada vez que oía de sus grandes hazañas como bufón del departamento de policía. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía cómo podía seguir trabajando como detective privado.

Ma, ma - Intervino rápidamente el anciano anfitrión al sentir que todas las miradas se dirigían a Heiji esperando sus próximos movimientos- Hemos venido a pasarlo bien, no a enfadarnos los unos con los otros.

El doctor Agasa había trabajado mucho para que esta reunión se pudiese realizar y no quería que nada saliese mal. Había pasado mucho tiempo solo últimamente, por lo que quería volver a juntar a todos los niños que habían significado tanto para él. También había invitado a prácticamente la totalidad del departamento homicidios de la policía, pero desgraciadamente la mayoría tenían familias con las que pasar las vacaciones o tenían que trabajar para reemplazar a los que estaban con sus familias, por lo que Sato y Takagi fueron los únicos en acudir.

Geez, vale vale ya lo dejo, de todas formas le echaré un vistazo al caso después- Dijo Heiji disculpándose- ¿Te encuentras bien Kazuha? ¿Te quieres sentar o algo?- añadió rápidamente al ver a su esposa un poco pálida

No, no, no te preocupes- Dijo quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano- Es solo que el viaje me ha cansado un poco, nada importante, de verdad.

Hattori Heiji al fin se había conseguido confesar a Kazuha, su enamorada desde la infancia. Todos sabían que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, bueno todos a excepción de los involucrados, claro.

Pasaron 5 años de novios mientras Kazuha realizaba la carrera de arquitectura y Heiji se solidificaba como investigador privado. Una vez ambos se encontraron a gusto con su situación profesional se casaron. La ceremonia fue muy bonita, aunque no tan ostentosa como la de la boda de Suzuki, y todos los invitados les felicitaron con alegría.

Ahora tenían una hija de dos años y otro a 4 meses de llegar al mundo. No había razones para preocuparse ya que Kazuha tenía una salud de hierro, pero su marido no paraba de angustiarse cada vez que recordaba lo mal que lo pasó su esposa en su primer embarazo. Ambos seguían siendo tan testarudos como siempre, pero de alguna forma después del nacimiento de su niña habían llegado a un especie de acuerdo de no discusión.

A lo lejos Ran miraba la escena con amor y se preguntaba si así sería su vida con Shinichi si este no hubiese fallecido… "No" se recordaba a sí misma, "Shinichi y yo ya lo intentamos y no funcionó, él ya no era el mismo hombre del que me enamoré" "¿Será que me está sonando la campana del instinto maternal?" se preguntó. Miró a su marido y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Nunca se había imaginado que pudiese llegar a existir alguien al que amase más que a Shinichi. Paco era amable y guapo, se avergonzaba por casi todo y era tan transparente que incluso aunque lo intentara era incapaz de mentir. La verdad es que no querría ser madre más que con él. "Tendría que comentarlo con él luego" se dijo mientras asentía decidida.

Vaya, vaya, cómo pasa el tiempo ¿no?- intervino Agasa en voz muy alta para tratar de animar aún más el ambiente después de la muestra de cariño de Heiji - No me puedo creer que ya tenga 75 años, me siento como un chico de 20 en sus mejores días JAJAJA

Si, Si, por eso es que Haibara sigue haciendo todos los menús de tus comidas y llamándote cada día para asegurarse de que te tomes tus pastillas, ¿no, profesor?- Dijo Genta jocosamente.

Sí, profesor tienes que tener más cuidado y no preocupar a la pobre Ai- argumentaba Ayumi haciendo un puchero.

Hacer preocupar a las damas no es algo que un caballero deba hacer profesor, abstente de hacer cosas imprudentes que puedan perjudicar a tu salud por favor, que ya no tienes edad- Respondió Mitsuhiko autoritariamente.

Vale, vale perdón, solo era una broma- Dijo Agasa avergonzado al sentirse ametrallado por los argumentos de sus encantadores pupilos.

Todo el salón estalló en carcajadas y el buen ambiente se reanudó sin problemas. Las risas y bromas abundaron en esa tarde del 24 de Diciembre, a la espera de la aparición de dos de los personajes más importantes de la noche.

Ahhh, qué recuerdos… Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasabamos el tiempo todos juntos ¿no es verdad Sato-san?- Dijo el detective de homicidios Takagi a su esposa

Sí, la verdad es que trae muchos recuerdos, pero también es un poco raro… Pensar que el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido…- Respondió Sato en un tono melancólico - Aún recuerdo cómo los niños solían meter las narices en todos los casos con los que nos encontrábamos…

Jajajaja- Reía Takagi - La verdad es que a veces era muy difícil controlarlos, daban bastantes problemas….

¡Oye! Que nosotros siempre hemos sido de gran ayuda, nunca hemos entorpecido ninguna investigación y siempre hemos sabido resolver todos los casos con los que nos encontrábamos- Gritó un malhumorado Genta, atrayendo la atención de toda la sala

Bueno… - Dijo Ayumi con actitud tranquila tratando de calmar a su amigo - la verdad es que pensándolo a posteriori a lo mejor sí que éramos un poco pesados…

Sí, y además, por mucho que no me guste admitirlo hay que reconocer que la mayoría de los casos los resolvía Conan, no nosotros - dijo Mitsuhiko con un tono derrotado - es por eso que cuando él se fue tuvimos que desmontar la Liga Juvenil de Detectives.

Bueno, eso es verdad pero…- trató de argumentar sin éxito Genta

Tras esto el ambiente que hasta hacía solo unos minutos parecía insuperable, se derrumbó en un segundo. Nadie parecía saber cómo manejar la situación y alegrar a los niños y mientras que la sala se quedaba en silencio solo se oyó el golpe que Sato le dio a su marido por no saber medir sus palabras.

Eso no es del todo cierto chicos - Intervino Ran de repente con una gran sonrisa- Puede que Conan os haya ayudado mucho a la hora de resolver los casos, pero por ello vosotros no dejáis de ser importantes también. Vosotros sois sus amigos y como tales le ayudábais siempre en todo lo que podíais. Después de todo la Liga Juvenil de Detectives estaba formada por grandes amigos en busca de aventuras ¿no?

Ran-neechan... - Dijeron los niños

Sí, es verdad, no os agobiéis tanto por eso chicos. Además Conan va a venir hoy para estar con nosotros ¿no? Podéis hacer la reunión de los Detective Boys entonces, jajaja- respondió Heiji Hattori con una sonrisa que algunos catalogaron como diabólica. No había podido evitar aprovechar la situación para imaginarse la cara de cansancio de Conan al tener que dirigir al trío de monstruitos.

Alegraos todos hombre, que esto en una fiesta - Añadió Kazuha Hattori rápidamente ante la actitud de su esposo.

Sí, tenéis todos razón Ran-neechan, Heiji-niichan, Kazuha-neechan - respondió Ayumi girándose hacia cada uno de los mencionados y posteriormente a sus amigos- esta noche por fin volveremos a estar todos los de la Liga al completo. ¡Podemos hacer un "Renacimiento Temporal de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives"!

Sí, eso podría ser una buena idea- Dijo Mitsuhiko- Ahora todos tenemos nuestras propias vidas pero volvernos a juntar por un tiempo no estaría nada mas.

Sí, Sí, hagámoslo - Respondió Genta con su habitual actitud alegre- Y que se unan también Haibara y Conan, por supuesto.

Oye, Oye, no que no lo decía en serio…- Intentó rebatir Heiji sin éxito alguno. Por mucho que le gustara fastidiar a Conan, estas iban a ser unas vacaciones tranquilas y no quería que nada las fastidiase.

Los adolescentes se habían emocionado tanto que nadie tenía el valor de echar hacia atrás sus ilusiones pero… nadie quería tener ningún caso en estas vacaciones…

De pronto en la sala surgió un mismo pensamiento por parte de todos los presentes a excepción de los tres jóvenes de 18, "Por favor no, otra vez no".

Ara, no sabía que podían decidir meterme en algo sin mi permiso. Lo siento mucho pero yo paso - respondió una cierta adolescente de mirada profunda y actitud muy superior a su edad apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina - Por cierto, la cena está casi lista y el idiota de Edogawa dice que está ya cerca de aquí.

**3277 palabras. 10/11/19**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que comentéis. Todas las opiniones, ideas y criticas constructivas son bien recibidas. **

**Muchas gracias**

**PD: no lo he dicho pero no tengo los derechos de este manga/anime ya que es de Gosho Aoyama (por si acaso**** ).**


	2. Chapter 2

18:35 horas. Llegaba tarde. Solo quedaban 25 minutos para la hora a la que había acordado reunirse con sus amigos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que los vio a todos y estaba ansiosa por saber qué había sido de ellos.

De algunos ya lo sabía, por supuesto. Los chicos detectives no podían pasar una sola semana sin escribir algo en el grupo de Whatsapp que compartían, pero aún así quería oírlo directamente de sus bocas. Además, se preguntaba cuánto habrían cambiado, después de todo ya hacía más de tres años desde que se despidió para ir a estudiar a Reino Unido.

Sobre los demás, bueno, tenía curiosidad aunque tampoco se preocupaba demasiado. No creía que nada malo les hubiera pasado. De ser así ya se habría enterado ¿no?

El profesor Agasa y los chicos eran su único contacto con la vida que había llevado anteriormente, así que cabía la posibilidad de que algunas cosas escapasen de su control. Sí que se había enterado de la boda de Ran pero… - ¡Ah!- se quejó de repente.

Se había tropezado con una piedra, por poco no se cae al suelo. "Menos mal" pensó mientras se agachaba para mirar sus tacones y comprobar que no les había pasado nada, "con lo caros que han sido no sé que haría si ahora se rompiesen, tampoco tendría tiempo de volver a casa a por otros de todas formas". Miró su reloj: 18:45. Tendría que correr si al menos quería llegar antes de la cena.

**. . .**

20:50 horas. El bullicio en la calle ya se había calmado ligeramente con respecto a las horas de la tarde. Las luces de Navidad alumbraban las carreteras, cada una dirigida a un complejo diferente. Todos alquilados para la temporada y con una lista de espera que superaba los tres meses. "No esperaba menos del profesor, siempre con amigos en todas partes" se dijo a sí misma mientras buscaba el cartel que la indicase hacía donde tenía que girar. Podría revisar el mapa que tenía en el móvil, pero le daba un poco de pereza. Entonces tendría que detener la moto y estaba convencida de que empezaría a sentir el frío característico de una noche en pleno Diciembre. Al fin vislumbró la señal que había estado buscando: COMPLEJO 23: LAGOS AZULES

Las luces estaban todas encendidas e incluso desde fuera se podían escuchar ligeras risas procedentes del interior de la casa. Seguro que ya estarían causando problemas incluso antes de empezar a comer.

"Hola, ¿hay alguien?" dijo nada más entrar mirando a su alrededor. La diferencia de temperatura con el exterior era abrumadora.

"Sí, sí, lo siento ya voy" gritaba una chica vestida de uniforme mientras corría con un cuaderno en la mano, "me puede decir su…".

"¿Mi nombre? Ai Haibara, estoy en la lista" respondió la recién llegada.

"Ah, sí, sí, un segundo" respondió la empleada mientras revisaba los nombres de su lista. Por un segundo se había quedado muda al ver a Haibara. Pantalón negro y parte superior granate, acompañado de una chaqueta blanca y unos tacones no demasiado altos pero aún así elegantes. Un look muy sencillo. Pero lo que realmente destacaba era la modelo. No era demasiado alta ni demasiado baja, con curvas en los lugares correctos, media melena ondulada color castaño oscuro por debajo de los hombros pero, sobre todo, unos ojos azul grisáceos que denotaban una confianza apabullante. "Sí, aquí está, firme en esta casilla y ya puede pasar" le dijo extendiendo el cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

Casi todas las casillas estaban completas ya. Aunque para lo tarde que llegaba ella esperaba que al menos él ya estuviese allí. Sí, hablaba del legendario Shinichi Kudo o como ahora se le conocía más: Conan Edogawa. Pero no, seguramente sería el último en aparecer. De repente sintió una profunda tristeza naciendo de ella. "Espero que no le haya pasado nada" pensó, "aunque tampoco sería la primera vez que llegaba tarde porque alguien era asesinado a su alrededor, definitivamente es un auténtico imán de cadáveres".

Wendy, la empleada encargada de recepción, acompañaba a Haibara a la sala donde se encontraban los demás invitados. Tenía 17 años recién cumplidos, y como futura dueña de los complejos trataba de involucrarse en todos los servicios. Ya llevaba dos semana recibiendo a invitados en distintas fiestas, pero era la primera vez que se sentía tan cautivada y a la vez intimidada por alguien. La señorita no debía de tener más de 20 años, o eso era lo que ella había calculado, pero tenía unos ojos tan misteriosos, como si ocultase varias décadas de desilusiones y tristezas. Siempre había tenido mucha intuición para ver las auténticas intenciones de la gente, pero en este caso se sentía confundida.

"Perdona, ya son más de las 9. ¿Sabes a qué hora servirán la cena?" Preguntó Haibara de repente sacando a Wendy de sus ensoñaciones "Hay una persona mayor entre nosotros y es muy importante que los horarios estén bien controlados".

"Ah, debería servirse a entre las 9 y media y las 10 menos cuarto, pero si quieres voy a ver cómo va" respondió nerviosa "un segundo ahora vuelvo, ahora vuelvo".

La chica salió medio corriendo por el pasillo. Casi se chocó por el camino, lo que hizo que Haibara no pudiese contener una risa. "si que está nerviosa" pensó. En ese momento, y con su buen humor retomado, notó que su bolso vibraba. Era un mensaje de Edogawa-kun, como ya se había acostumbrado a llamarle.

"Llegaré dentro de poco, no te preocupes. Por cierto, voy con Jodie y Camel" decía.

Siempre hacía lo mismo, un mensaje corto y detallado, con la información estrictamente necesaria. Había sido así desde hace tiempo, aunque el "OK" que ella había respondido tampoco rompía esa tendencia. No sabría decir cuándo había empezado esa conexión entre ellos. No necesitaban hablar mucho pero cada palabra y cada mirada tenía mucho significado. Echaba de menos esa complicidad. Desde que se fueron del país apenas habían hablado. Eso es lo que habían acordado.

Unos pasos apresurados se oyeron por el pasillo cuando apareció de nuevo Wendy un poco sofocada. "La cena estará lista en unos 15 o 20 minutos señorita" dijo "si quiere puede dirigirse hacia donde están los demás invitados, es girando a la derecha al final de este pasillo, yo tengo que volver a recepción si no le importa". "Claro, no te preocupes, puedo seguir sola" respondió ella, ya empezando a andar.

"…Además Conan va a venir hoy para estar con nosotros ¿no? Podéis hacer la reunión de los Detective Boys entonces, jajaja" se oyó la voz de Hattori Heiji

"Alegraos todos hombre, que esto es una fiesta" respondió la voz de una mujer.

"Ahhh, supongo que ese matrimonio ya está haciendo de las suyas" pensó Haibara mientras suspiraba justo detrás de la puerta a la sala "No quiero tener que investigar ningún crimen hoy, dadme un descanso".

"Sí, tenéis todos razón Ran-neechan, Heiji-niichan, Kazuha-neechan" respondió Ayumi "esta noche por fin volveremos a estar todos los de la Liga al completo. ¡Podemos hacer un "Renacimiento Temporal de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives"!".

"Sí, eso podría ser una buena idea" Dijo Mitsuhiko "Ahora todos tenemos nuestras propias vidas pero volvernos a juntar por un tiempo no estaría nada mal"

"Sí, Sí, hagámoslo" Respondió Genta con tono alegre "Y que se unan también Haibara y Conan, por supuesto".

La querían involucrar a ella también. Eso no le gustaba. Le habría hecho gracia ver cómo conseguía salir de ese lío Edogawa, pero si esto seguía así acabaría siendo ella la que tendría que enfrentarse a una situación bastante incómoda. "Será mejor intervenir ahora" pensó.

"Ara, no sabía que podían decidir meterme en algo sin mi permiso. Lo siento mucho pero yo paso" dijo mientras entraba por la puerta "por cierto, la cena está casi lista y el idiota de Edogawa dice que está ya cerca de aquí".

"¡HAIBARA!" gritaron los tres adolescentes al mismo tiempo. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la veían. Se quedaron tan sorprendidos como la recepcionista y por unos segundos la sala quedó en silencio.

"Vaya, no sabía que era un fantasma. ¿No me vais a saludar?" Dijo la recién llegada empezando a mosquearse.

"¡Qué guapa estás Ai!" Gritó Ayumi abalanzándose para abrazar a su amiga "y qué elegante también".

"Sí, es verdad, parece que Ai-chan ha crecido y se ha convertido en una jovencita muy guapa, ¿verdad chicos?" Intervino Ran intentado dar un empujón a Mitsuhiko y Genta. Se habían quedado embobados mirándola y el primero ya parecía un tomate en plena temporada.

Todos sabían lo que Mitsuhiko había sentido por su compañera de clase durante su niñez. Incluso llegó a platearse confesársele en sus años de secundaria. Los policías le habían dado ánimos para que confiase en sí mismo, pero al final nunca fue capaz.

Ai Haibara estaba enamorada de Conan Edogawa y Conan Edogawa estaba enamorado de Ai Haibara. Al menos, eso era lo que creía Mitsuhiko y, para ser sinceros, la mayoría de los presentes. Siempre estaban juntos, eran los más maduros del grupo y, sobre todo, siempre parecían tener secretos de los que nadie se podían enterar.

Durante un tiempo, alrededor de los 8 años de edad, algunos llegaron a la conclusión de que a Conan le gustaba Ran Mouri. Pero ante la gran diferencia de edad que los separaba creyeron que solo serían cosas de niños y que lo más probable era que acabase saliendo con su gran amiga Ai. Nunca llegó a pasar.

A la edad de 15 años Conan se fue a América con unos parientes lejanos. Sus padres habían tenido un accidente de coche, por lo que la custodia del menor de edad recayó sobre los Kudo.

Ese mismo año, Ai Haibara fue reconocida como una genio y recibió una beca para acceder a la Universidad de Harvard, en Inglaterra.

Nunca llegaron a perder el contacto con los dos chicos, al menos no completamente. Sin embargo, las relaciones no eran igual que antes, "La liga juvenil de detectives" tuvo que ser disuelta y ya no podían verse todos los fines de semana ni durante las clases. Mitsuhiko quiso pasar página y, de hecho, creía que lo había conseguido. Hasta ahora.

"Eh, Sí, es verdad, estás muy guapa Haibara-san" asintió Mitsuhiko "¿Qué t…?"

"Es verdad Haibara, estás guapísima" interrumpió Genta muy efusivamente "¿Qué tal has estado por Inglaterra? ¿cómo es la universidad allí?"

"Muy bien Kojima-kun" repondió Haibara "¿cómo estáis vosotros por aquí?"

"Muy muy bien" dijo Ayumi "Los profesores son todos muy amables y me lo paso muy bien en las clases"

El ambiente poco a poco volvió a la normalidad y las conversaciones de cada grupo se fueron reanudando. Ayumi y Haibara empezaron a hablar de moda y Genta se fue a buscar más aperitivos. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, o eso dicen. Mientras tanto, Mitsuhiko fingía estar escuchando mientras pensaba algún tema con el que poder empezar una conversación con Ai. Antes se había quedado trabado y eso no le gustaba nada.

"Oye, Haibara-san" interrumpió de repente la conversación Sonoko de la mano de Ran "No se si te has planteado alguna vez ser modelo, pero si quieres estaría encantada de contratarte para desfilar con algunos de mis diseños más recientes".

"Ah, lo siento no me lo esperaba" dijo Haibara un poco sorprendida. Siempre había pensado que no le caía bien a la adulta. Pensaba que la consideraba muy estirada o algo así.

"Bueno, solo creo que serías una gran modelo, ¿qué opinas?" respondió Sonoko.

"Wowww, Ai-chan tienes que aceptar, tienes que aceptar. Serías una gran modelo y te harías súper famosa, ¿no tienes ganas?" Intervino Ayumi muy emocionada.

"E- Es verdad Haibara-san" dijo de repente Mitsuhiko "deberías aceptar. Creo que lo harías muy bien".

"Muchas gracias Tsuburaya-kun, me alegra oír eso. Pero lo siento, no puedo aceptar. Tengo que preparar unos exámenes para al obtención de la especialidad y ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo. Lo siento de veras" contestó la morena con su habitual actitud calmada sonriendo hacia el chico.

Hacerse famosa. Ese era el mayor problema para la mitad japonesa mitad americana. Habían gastado muchos años y esfuerzos en conseguir que no los pudiesen relacionar con sus anteriores vidas. No podía echarlo todo a perder sólo por aparecer en una revista. Aunque le hubiese gustado. La moda y el maquillaje siempre había sido una de sus pasiones, después de todo Akemi fue la primera que le enseñó como combinar las prendas.

"Vaya es una pena" dijo Suzuki

"Es verdad que es una pena, pero me alegro mucho por ti Ai-chan" dijo Ran intentando alegrar un poco el ambiente "cómo pasa el tiempo, no solo Ai-chan pero también todos vosotros os habéis vuelto muy guapos, Ayumi-chan y Mitsuhiko-kun también".

"Muchas gracias Ran-neechan" respondieron los dos adolescente al mismo tiempo. Ran siempre lo conseguía. Daba igual la situación o con quién estuviese hablando. Siempre conseguía relajar el ambiente y hacer que la gente se sintiese cómoda. Incluso con ella, que al principio se resistió tanto e intento alejarse. Siempre se sorprendía, aunque no sabía por qué. Al final del día fue Ran Mouri la que consiguió enamorar a ese maniático de los misterios que nunca era capaz de mirar más allá.

"Sí" añadió Sonoko "Aunque la verdad es que lo que más me ha sorprendido es el cambio de color de pelo de Haibara, ¿a qué si?"

"¿Ah si?, lo tengo así desde hace ya varios años por lo que ya me he acostumbrado" Respondió apresuradamente Haibara "Por cierto, Suzuki-san ¿te has hecho algo en el pelo para tenerlo así de liso?"

"Ajá, así que lo has notado eh" Respondió animadamente Sonoko "Sí, me he hecho un tratamiento de…"

A Haibara no le gustaba que se hablase de su pelo. Le pasaba con muchos temas que podrían desvelar algo de su pasado. Por eso había aprendido a cambiar de tema sin que las otras personas se diesen cuenta, aunque con alguien con tanto ego como Sonoko Suzuki siempre era más fácil.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de la intención de la castaña al preguntarle sobre su pelo, pero sí había una persona que seguía pensando en el tema anterior.

Mitsuhiko lo había pensado nada más verla hoy. Su pelo ya era completamente castaño oscuro y también era más largo que antes. Creía que Haibara era muy guapa, de eso no había duda. Aunque sí que pensaba que el pelo le quedaría mejor como antes: por encima de los hombros y en ese color castaño rojizo que tanto la caracterizaba cuando eran niños. Con los años se le había ido oscureciendo cada vez más. Una vez le preguntó por qué. "Me he dejado de echar camomila, por lo que conforme pasa el tiempo más se me oscurece el pelo, es algo normal, más natural incluso" fue lo que le contestó ella. Le pareció algo raro pero decidió no preguntar más sobre el tema. Si ella lo prefería así él no diría nada, es la decisión que había tomado.

Entre las risas y las múltiples conversaciones alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Wendy acompañada de una señora más mayor. La encargada del centro dedujo Hattori viendo cómo se manejaba y sus gestos al comunicarles que la cena estaba lista y que debían acompañarla a otra sala.

"Bueno, supongo que al final tendremos que empezar a comer sin Ku- digo Conan" Dijo el joven de tez morena.

Habían pasado ya siete años desde que Shinichi Kudo fue declarado muerto. Él le había pedido que a partir de ese momento le llamase Conan, pero aún no era capaz de hacerlo. Siempre se le escapaba y tenía que corregirse o improvisar alguna escusa.

"Supongo" le respondió su mujer "aunque la chica de antes ha dicho que llegaría pronto ¿no?"

Llegaron a su destino. Una enorme sala con una sola mesa redonda enorme y varias auxiliares más pequeñas pegadas a la pared. Se notaba que se trataba de un complejo de lujo.

Cada uno se dispuso a sentarse donde quiso y los detectives hablaban sobre en qué orden se sentarían ellos. Entonces una voz se levantó sobre el resto.

"Alto ahí. Todo el mundo de pie por favor" dijo el anciano del grupo "como sabéis os he reunido hoy aquí para pasar 5 días, empezando hoy, en este complejo. El objetivo es pasarlo bien y recuperar la distancia que hemos adquirido en los últimos años."

Se detuvo y empezó a mirar a todos los presentes uno por uno. Una sonrisa juguetona empezaba a aflorar en sus labios cuando prosiguió "por eso he pensado en hacer un pequeño juego. Lo llamo "la caja del compañero"".

"Ay no" pensaron todos al mismo tiempo. La habilidad de Hakase de proponer juegos estúpidos era bien conocida.

TOK TOK. Sonó de repente interrumpiendo el discurso del profesor y abriéndose ligeramente la puerta de la habitación.

"Oh, I´m so so sorry chicos. No queríamos llegar tan tarde de verdad. Pero entre el avión y la carretera no hemos podido ir más rápido, de verdad" dijo una señora de unos cuarenta y algo años con acento americano.

"¡Jodie-sensei!" dijeron Ran y Sonoko al mismo tiempo. Se trataba de su profesora de secundaria favorita. Les enseñaba inglés, aunque luego descubrieron que en verdad era una agente del FBI que había decidido tomarse un descanso y enseñar en Japón. No había cambiado mucho. Seguía llevando el pelo corto y las mismas gafas que entonces. Lo más diferente era el vestido azul de noche que llevaba ese día. Estaba muy guapa.

"Lo sentimos, de verdad" dijo uno de los hombres que apareció detrás de la rubia. Era bastante alto y ancho de hombros. No parecía japonés a simple vista. Al principio nadie le reconoció hasta que se presentó como el agente del FBI Andre Camel. Le habían conocido en una caso anteriormente y desde entonces se lo habían encontrado un par de veces más.

Más misterioso parecía el tercer hombre que apareció. Era mucho más joven que el anterior. De altura media y complexión fuerte. Vestía unos pantalones negros de traje y una camisa blanca con las mangas ligeramente remangadas y la chaqueta agarrada en la mano. Tenía pelo negro largo, recogido en una coleta baja muy cuidada y llevaba unas gafas cuadradas que resaltaban el azul de sus ojos.

"Es guapísimo" pensaron todas las mujeres de la sala mientras los hombres se ponían un poco a la defensiva.

"Bueno, al menos habéis llegado antes de cenar" intervino Haibara dando la bienvenida a los tres nuevos integrantes "Feliz Navidad Jodie-sensei, Camel-san y Edogawa"

Conan Edogawa. Era Conan Edogawa. Nadie excepto Ai Haibara se había dado cuenta hasta entonces. Pero tenía sentido, las gafas eran exactamente las mismas que las que usaba siempre, solo que ahora no le quedaban grandes y los ojos azules eran iguales que los del pequeño detective.

"Hola a todos" dijo levantando la mano para saludar "cuanto tiempo sin veros".

De repente todo el mundo se dirigió hacia él. Unos le reprochaban no haber mantenido el suficiente contacto, otros le preguntaban sobre su estancia en el extranjero y otros como Ran solo le abrazaron muy fuerte y le dieron de nuevo la bienvenida a casa. Sin embargo, todos concordaban en lo mismo. Si Haibara Ai les había parecido cambiada, Conan Edogawa era una persona completamente diferente.

Una vez calmados los ánimos y habiéndose saludado entre todos, el profesor Agasa carraspeó.

"Me encantaría dejar que siguiésemos hablando así, pero la comida se va a enfriar y querría explicaros el juego del que os estaba hablando antes".

"ha ha, dime que no se va a poner a hacer acertijos ahora" susurró Conan dirigiéndose a Haibara.

"Creo que no" respondió esta "Pero eso no quiere decir que no se trate de algo igual de molesto".

"Bueno como iba diciendo antes" continuó el profesor "El juego se llama "la caja del compañero" y básicamente consiste en asignar los sitios en la mesa al azar para que todos nos entremezclemos".

Dicho esto empezaré a sacar nombres y os colocaréis en los sitios en orden.

**. . .**

Al final, los sitios resultaron de la siguiente forma: Partiendo del profesor Agasa hacia la derecha se encontraban Heiji Hattori, Eri Kisaki, Ayumi, Ran Mouri, Jodie, Takagi, Kogoro Mouri, Sato, Conan Edogawa, Ai Haibara, Mitsuhiko, Sonoko Suzuki, Camel, Makoto, Genta, Kazuha Hattori y Paco (marido de Ran).

"Recordad que no podéis cambiar los sitios" Dijo el profesor.

Ah, esta iba a ser una noche interesante.

**3410 palabras. 9/04/2020**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que comentéis. Todas las opiniones, ideas y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.**

**Además si alguien conoce un buen fanfic de detective Conan que me pueda recomendar, lo agradecería mucho. **

**Muchas gracias.**

**PD: No tengo los derechos de este manga/anime ya que es de Gosho Aoyama (por si acaso)**


	3. Chapter 3

Por un segundo pensó que estas iban a ser unas vacaciones normales. Qué iluso. Ahora se encontraba sentado entre un Kogoro claramente borracho y una extranjera a la que no terminaba de entender, Jodie.

No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un juego de Agasa pero normalmente se trataba de algún acertijo. Normalmente, Conan, Haibara o en su defecto alguno de los detectives privados se encargarían de resolverlo rápidamente. Pero ese día no.

Wataru Takagi se encontraba claramente incomodo en esa cena del 24 de Diciembre. Pero no era el único. El ambiente general de la sala era bastante similar, a excepción del viejo ex-policía que se encontraba demasiado pendiente de la copa que le iban a poner, y el anciano que había propuesto la nueva colocación en la mesa. Este último presentaba una sonrisa diabólica, claramente había esperado algo así. "Primero estarán tensos pero conforme avance la noche se animarán y ahí es cuando empezará la verdadera diversión" pensó conteniendo una risa. Su plan era que los cinco días que estuviesen juntos fuesen para recordar, y pensaba empezar desde el primer día.

Tal y como había predicho, no pasó mucho hasta que el ambiente se empezó a relajar. Las primeras en demostrarlo fueron el cuarteto formado por Jodie, Ran, Ayumi y Eri. Las cuatro mujeres pronto descubrieron que estar sentadas juntas no era tan malo. Tocaron todos los temas, desde moda pasando por los viejos tiempos hasta el amor y el futuro.

"Y bien, qué os han parecido los jóvenes aquí señoritas ¡¿no son todos muy cool?!" dijo la maestra bajando el tono de voz.

"Bueno, sí supongo" respondió Ayumi un poco avergonzada

"La verdad es que todos se han vuelto muy apuestos. Ya ves, la edad no es siempre algo malo ¿no? Aunque claro lo mismo también se aplica para vosotras chicas" Dijo Eri con una risa

"Jajajaja mamá no seas así" contestó su hija sintiéndose secretamente alagada "aunque es verdad, cuando he visto a Conan ni siquiera lo he reconocido"

"Ese niño sí que ha cambiado" dijo Eri pensativa "cuando lo conocí me recordó mucho a Shinichi. Pensaba que acabaría siendo igual que él, supongo que me equivocaba".

"Jaja sí se parecían mucho" dijo Ran con un tono triste.

Era verdad. Cuando Conan tenía entre siete y ocho años el parecido era increíble. Tenían la misma curiosidad por los misterios, la misma sonrisa e incluso había momentos en los que podía jurar que oía al adolescente a través del niño. Incluso llegó a pensar que Conan era Shinichi encogido por alguna droga del profesor. Qué tontería.

Sin embargo, con los años empezaron a aparecer las primeras diferencias entre ambos. Conan era muy cercano a Shinichi, de forma que cuando empezaron a verse y a hablar menos el niño dejó de recibir tanta influencia por parte de su primo. Eso era lo que Ran pensaba. Por supuesto, también creía que los meses que pasó de forma intercalada con sus padres y la muerte de Shinichi contribuyeron.

Conan era más callado y discreto. Le gustaba resolver misterios pero no el espectáculo con el que Shinichi lo hacía. Era más practico e iba al grano siempre que podía. También le dio más importancia a su vida privada. Disfrutaba de jugar al futbol y siempre se encontraba rodeado de los pequeños detectives, en especial de Haibara, con la que parecía que tenía una conexión especial.

"Uy, lo siento Ran no debería haberte hablado de él" dijo Eri al darse cuenta de a quién acababa de mencionar.

"No, mamá. No es como si fuera un tema tabú" Dijo Ran. No lo era, al menos para ella no. Shinichi era una persona muy especial para ella. Nunca sería capaz de olvidarle y aunque le doliese, no quería que se dejase de hablar de él. "De todas formas tienes razón, Conan también ha cambiado mucho, nunca pensé que se dejaría el pelo largo".

"Yes, yes" Dijo Jodie viendo una oportunidad de avivar la conversación "él es muy guapo, ¿no crees Ayumi?"

"AH, ehhh, sí, supongo que sí…" Respondió la adolescente con la cara roja. No hacía falta que se lo dijesen, le había estado mirando desde que entró en la sala. Después de todo, ella estaba enamorada de Conan Edogawa, todo el mundo lo sabía. Lo habían sabido por años. Incluso Ayumi misma pensaba que él debía haberse dado cuenta, aunque nunca le había hecho ninguna referencia al respecto por lo que no podía estar completamente segura.

Por su parte, ella, al igual que Mitsihiko, no había tenido el valor de decírselo apropiadamente. Cuando se fue del país pensó que ya había perdido todas sus oportunidades. Por eso se alegro tanto cundo le dijeron que él iba a aparecer en estas vacaciones. Aunque no lo esperaba así. Ella misma se consideraba una chica guapa. Prestaba mucha atención a su aspecto y siempre le habían dicho que era muy mona. Pero no podía compararse con él. Estaba muy por debajo de su nivel. Él había madurado unas 10 veces más en los últimos tres años, de eso estaba segura.

"¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?" sentencio la adolescente después de uno minutos sumida en sus pensamientos.

En ese tiempo, otras muchas conversaciones se habían desatado en la mesa. Heiji y Agasa hablaron de distintos casos y la forma en la que la ciencia hubiese podido ayudar o no a que se resolviesen más rápido. El profesor pensaba que una ayuda siempre era bien recibida mientras que el nativo de Osaka argumentaba que debían de ser muy cuidadosos con eso, porque el trabajo de un detective era fundamental y no podía ser entorpecido por un exceso de tecnología.

Kazuha empezó a cuestionar al marido de Ran y al mismo tiempo que le advertía que si no la cuidaba se iba a enterar también le dio consejos acerca de la vida de casados.

Al lado opuesto de la mesa, Takagi y Sato trataban de mantener una conversación. Aunque les estaba costando bastante gracias a que entre ellos se encontraba un Kogoro un poco demasiado alegre al que debían sortear constantemente.

Además en esa cena se formó un inesperado trio de nuevos amigos. El agente Camel y el Karateka Makoto se vieron inmersos por el joven cocinero Genta Kojima y acabaron repasando toda las comidas que conocían y dando sus opiniones de ellas. Por supuesto, nada de lo que dijera haría cambiar de opinión a Genta. Para él el tazón de arroz con anguilas era un plato indispensable en la dieta de cualquier persona.

Por último, en oposición a Ran se encontraban Conan, Haibara y Mitsuhiko.

Mientras que los dos primeros se encontraban bastante tranquilos el último presentaba claros signos de nerviosismo. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente rosadas y las manos sudorosas. Era por ella.

Mitsuhiko se había sentido tremendamente afortunado al ver que después de su papeleta salía la de Ai Haibara. Antes no había sido capaz de hablar con ella apropiadamente. Pensaba encontrar otra oportunidad durante los días que se quedarían en el complejo, pero no pensó que podría ser tan rápido.

Cuando oyó la idea de la caja del profesor Agasa pensó que no iba a resultar bien pero ahora le estaba muy agradecido. Ese abuelo loco sí que tenía buenas ideas.

El único problema era quien se encontraba al otro lado de la chica. Conan. Él también se había sorprendido al verle. Estaba muy cambiado. De pequeño siempre se extrañaba al ver a Conan. Era un poco extravagante y siempre iba vestido de traje y con pajarita. Pensaba que era muy raro, pero él decía que era su marca personal. Parece que con el tiempo empezó a cambiar de opinión porque cada vez vestía más casual y desenfadado. Sin embargo ahora era diferente. Tenía un aspecto en cierto modo salvaje pero aun así era extremadamente apuesto. Temía que Haibara se fijase en él más. Después de todo que no llegasen a salir hace unos años no significa que eso no fuese posible ahora. Ella le había reconocido a primera vista, ¿se habrían visto en estos tres años?.

Trataba de acumular valor para hablarle apropiadamente. No quería repetir lo de la bienvenida. Pero era tan difícil, y el ambiente no ayudaba. De repente se dio cuenta de que Conan hablaba con Sato. Bueno, más bien esta última parecía estar metiéndose con el más joven… Daba igual, era su oportunidad.

"Emmm… Haibara…" dijo con mucho esfuerzo

"Dime, Tsuburaya-kun"

"Emm…" ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué podía decir? No había pensado en nada en específico "Si… Si que eres muy lista. Quiero decir, después de todo ya te has sacado la carrera de medicina… y yo solo acabo de empezar… Digo, ¿debe de haber sido muy difícil ¿verdad?" Ufff se había puesto demasiado nervioso y había empezado a divagar, seguro que ella pensaría que era un idiota.

"Pues en cierto modo sí, pero al final todo ha salido bien. No te preocupes cada cosa viene a su tiempo, está bien empezar la universidad ahora, de hecho es lo más normal" Dijo la castaña.

Eran ocasiones como estas en las que Haibara se identificaba más con Conan. Sabía que a Mitsuhiko le gustaba, pero no quería ser maleducada con él. En cierto modo se sentía como una hermana mayor. Los había estado cuidando desde que eran pequeños por lo que era bastante normal.

"Jaja sí. Yo estoy muy contento con mi carrera. No tengo quejas, la verdad". Dijo tratando de que la conversación no muriese.

"Ya veo. La verdad, pensaba que harías algo relacionado con la investigación. Te gustaba mucho cuando eras pequeño"

"Jaja sí, pero no era muy bueno. Al final Conan era el que resolvía todo, yo no hacía nada. Por eso me decidí por algo en lo que sí soy bueno".

Era verdad por lo que Haibara no lo podía refutar. Pero al mismo tiempo le parecía injusto. Conan era en realidad un chico de 17 años con gran experiencia en el mundo del crimen. ¡Estaba claro que un niño de 7 no iba a poder ganarle!

Pero no podía decirle eso. También se alegraba de que hubiese elegido la informática. El mundo en el que ellos estaba envueltos era demasiado complicado y no creía que un chico sensible como Mitsuhiko estuviese hecho para eso.

"No te preocupes. Cada uno encuentra su lugar al final" Dijo Haibara

Mitsuhiko no sabía qué más añadir. Podía contarle lo que había estudiado este año, pero temía que ella ya lo supiera todo y quedase como un tonto. Su cabeza no hacía más que dar vueltas cuando una voz interrumpió.

"Entonces Haibara, ¿qué especialidad vas a elegir?" Dijo Conan. Parecía que Sato ya se había cansado de molestarle y ahora iba a hablar con ellos dos. O con ella, más bien.

"No lo he decidido todavía. Tengo varias opciones" Respondió ella.

"Así que aquí llega el caballero de brillante armadura, interrumpiendo justo cuando el momento es más incómodo" añadió susurrando al compañero de su izquierda.

"Vaya, tan amable y agradecida como siempre. Por cierto, te queda bien el pelo castaño oscuro" Respondió él también susurrando.

"Jaja, sí claro. Es muy divertido también teñirse cada dos semanas. Solo cumplo lo que habíamos acordado, igual que tú por lo que veo".

"Sí, el pelo largo tampoco es lo más cómodo del mundo. Pero sí lo más seguro".

"Pero te queda muy bien" pensó la chica sonriendo un poco de lado "Sí. Tenemos que ocultar nuestras verdaderas identidades. Somos demasiado famosos para los miembros de la organización"

La organización de los hombres de negro. Así la bautizó Shinichi. Un grupo organizado que se dedicaba a matar y engañar y que era el culpable de que ambos adolescentes hubiesen encogido hasta la edad de 7 años. Hacía tiempo que la organización había sido desmantelada, pero siempre quedaban pequeñas células de miembros que no habían capturado. Por eso tenían que esconderse. Tanto Shinichi como Shijo ya habían muerto, no podían levantar sospechas.

"Pero también tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas Haibara. Yo voy a entrar en el FBI en poco tiempo. He decidido ir a Quantico"

"Me alegro, te lo mereces"

Y lo decía enserio. Ambos habían trabajado duro y habían sacrificado muchas cosas por derrotar a los hombre de negro. Se merecían luchar por su futuro también. Hasta ahora habían seguido el plan que Kudo hizo tras la caída de la organización, y aunque pensaba que había sido fundamental también creía que era hora de empezar a improvisar. Aunque eso también diese miedo.

Habían pasado por mucho. Siempre juntos. Riendo juntos y llorando juntos. Desde ese día que se conocieron en las escuela media. Desde hacía ya 11 años.

**2106 palabras. 21/04/2020**

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

**Pensaba introducir en la historia algunos juegos graciosos entre los personajes en capítulos posteriores. De momento había pensado en un "yo nunca". Si se os ocurre alguno bueno que queráis que meta no dudéis en dejármelo en comentarios. También vale algún otro juego o lo que se os vaya ocurriendo ****.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que comentéis. Todas las opiniones, ideas y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.**

**Además si alguien conoce un buen fanfic de detective Conan que me pueda recomendar, lo agradecería mucho. **

**Muchas gracias.**

**PD: No tengo los derechos de este manga/anime ya que es de Gosho Aoyama (por si acaso)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes de empezar con el capítulo, recordaros que sigo buscando ideas para lo del "yo nunca" que os comenté en el capítulo anterior. La historia es más divertida si participa más gente. Y ahora sí os dejo con el capítulo 4 : )**

APTX4869. Así se llama la droga que encogió a Shinichi Kudo y Shiho Miyano. Ahora se llamaban Conan Edogawa y Ai Haibara.

Pero no muchos sabían esto.

Por ejemplo, Takagi y Sato. Pensaban que Conan era un niño extremadamente inteligente para su edad. Siempre tenía las narices metidas en casos de asesinato, pero era muy útil a la hora de resolverlos. Tenía un instinto especial. Siempre se daba cuenta y señalaba una pista o un detalle importante que no debían dejar pasar. Pronto se hizo famoso dentro del departamento de homicidios de la policía. No había ningún nuevo miembro al que no se le advirtiese el primer día acerca de este niño que parecía ser un poco "imán de cadáveres" y los 4 chicos que le acompañaban. Por supuesto, todos creían que se trataba de una broma al novato y no le daban importancia. No tardaban mucho en darse cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban.

Muchos atribuían esta extraña capacidad de Conan a una capacidad innata. Consideraban que el niño era una especie de súper genio que aún no había sido completamente descubierto. Era plausible, después de todo era primo lejano de Shinichi Kudo, quien tampoco era muy normal.

Otros creían que se debía precisamente a la influencia de Kudo y del detective Mouri. Le llenaban la cabeza de datos y de procedimientos para investigar un caso, por no hablar de la extraña afición del niño de ver documentales extraños en la televisión. Le enseñaban cómo identificar veneno y hasta cómo tratar un disparo de bala. ¿Era útil? Sí, no podían negarlo. Pero aún así les hervía la sangre cada vez que lo pensaban. Un niño de 7 años no debía saber tantas cosas. Por el amor de Dios ¡Un niño de 7 años no debería haber visto un cadáver! Mucho menos mirarlo sin una pizca de temor y analizarlo como si hubiese visto mil a lo largo de su vida.

Takagi en concreto era partidario de las dos teorías. Creía que Conan Edogawa tenía un Don pero al mismo tiempo, que este se había desarrollado gracias al detective adolescente. Por eso no le maldecía como los demás policías. Simplemente pensaba que había sido capaz de ver un diamante en bruto y aprovecharlo.

También hubo ocasiones en las que se preguntó si realmente esa era toda la verdad. Incluso con las enseñanzas de Kudo, Conan parecía saber demasiado. Sin embargo, esa corazonada le parecía una tontería cuando pensaba en los pequeños momentos en los que le había visto actuar como un niño de su edad: cuando jugaba al fútbol con esa sonrisa de embobado, cuando le preguntaba algo que no sabía a los policías o cuando estaba cerca de Ran.

Solo hubo una ocasión en la que tiró por tierra toda lógica y le preguntó directamente. Fue en un ascensor. Sólo quedaban unos pocos segundos para que explotase la bomba que tenían sobre sus cabezas pero no podían desactivarla antes. Tenían que esperar a los últimos tres segundos para poder conocer la pista que les llevaría a otra bomba que amenazaba la vida de muchas más personas. Era probable que ellos muriesen allí.

"Oye, ¿Quién eres tú en realidad?" le preguntó

"Te lo diré algún día, en el otro mundo" respondió el niño

Después de eso, el niño desactivó la bomba a mitad de la pista, dedujo lo que faltaba y finalmente nadie salió herido y capturaron al culpable.

Nunca supo a qué se refería Conan. Aún hoy, mirando cómo se defendía de las preguntas de su mujer, se lo preguntaba. "Bueno, Conan Edogawa siempre ha sido un misterio" concluyó el detective con una sonrisa al ver como su mujer se sonrojaba de vergüenza ante un comentario del adolescente. Parece que había decidido contraatacar.

Con el paso de los años Conan fue cada vez más independiente. Con solo 10 años ya empezó a desmantelar a algunos criminales por su cuenta e incluso volvió a pasar varios meses con sus padres en el extranjero. Ran, quien en ese momento se encontraba en la universidad y no podía pasar tanto tiempo en casa, se alegró mucho. Quería que su hermano pequeño disfrutase y estaba segura de que estar con sus padres después de tantos años iba a alegrar mucho al niño.

La verdad era conocida por pocos. Ran Mouri no era uno de ellos.

Conan había estado investigando a la Organización desde que se encogió. Poco a poco fue encontrando pistas y acercándose más a ella. Incluso llegó a establecer contacto con el FBI, quien también los investigaba y empezó a aliarse con ellos.

Al mismo tiempo, Ai Haibara había estado experimentando para encontrar un antídoto. Tres años después finalmente lo encontró, o eso creía ella.

Se acercaban a una parte critica de la investigación. Ya no podían seguir actuando en las sombras. Así, Conan se tomó el antídoto definitivo mientras que Ai ingirió el temporal.

Dieron un golpe fuerte a la organización y detuvieron a varios de sus miembros más importantes como Chianti o Vermout. Pero la batalla no había acabado.

Shinichi pensó en volver con Ran cuando hubiese solucionado todo pero pronto se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor para entonces ya no sería posible. Ran no lo esperaría para siempre. Tras dos meses desde su transformación habló con Haibara y decidió aprovechar que ahora habría un periodo de relativo de descanso en la lucha contra la organización para acercarse a su amada.

Siguió investigando con el FBI mientras salía con Ran. A ella le había explicado en términos muy vagos el por qué de su ausencia. Por supuesto, omitió todo lo relacionado con Conan. Ya tendría tiempo de contárselo todo con detalle después.

Para su sorpresa la relación con Ran no fue para nada como se la había imaginado. No conectaban tanto como antes y muchas veces estaba más pendiente del caso que de ella. Ran seguía siendo esa chica perfecta y alegre de la que se enamoró, pero él no. Había visto demasiado. Había vivido demasiado. No podía seguir con esa ilusión de que el mundo era perfecto y bueno.

Tres meses duró su relación. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con la ruptura y decidieron quedar como amigos.

"Ten cuidado Shinichi" fue lo último que le dijo ella a él.

"Sé feliz" Fue lo que él le respondió.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su ruptura. La última vez que se vieron habían ido a ver una película y a cenar para celebrar que Ran había aprobado todas las asignaturas del cuatrimestre en la universidad. Ahora, cuando Ran pensaba acerca de esa última noche con Shinichi se preguntaba si él ya lo sabía. Quizás él ya sabía que iba morir. Quizás solo fuese una coincidencia. Nunca lo sabría.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la posibilidad de morir se le había pasado por la cabeza, él nunca consideró que fuese una opción. No hasta que esa misma noche volvió corriendo a casa del profesor con un dolor ardiente en el pecho.

Había tomado antídotos temporales demasiadas veces. Su cuerpo ya había creado anticuerpos por lo que ni siquiera el antídoto definitivo le hacía efecto completo. Eso es lo que le había dicho Shiho Miyano a un Conan de 10 años. Se encontraba en shock. Pensaba que no volvería a tener que verse con ese cuerpo. Solo se había mantenido en su forma normal durante menos de 5 meses.

Fue un momento difícil. Sin embargo, su tarea no había acabado. La organización seguía en pie y ni Shinichi ni Shiho pensaban dejar que se saliesen con la suya y siguiesen haciendo daño a más personas.

Finalmente se llevó a cabo la mayor operación conjunta entre organizaciones desde que se crearon. El FBI, la CIA y la Interpol se aliaron con Shinichi Kudo y Shuichi Akai a la cabeza y destruyeron a la "Organización de los Hombres de Negro". Vodka fue detenido y Gin murió a manos de su adorada Sherry. Había averiguado que el hombre que la protegió en el Hotel Haido fue Kudo. Además, también pensó que ambos habían comenzado una relación amorosa por lo que llevado por los celos, perdió los estribos y junto con Vodka comenzó a perseguir a la científica.

La carrera no duró mucho y pronto Gin y Sherry se encontraban forcejeando por una pistola. Un equipo del FBI se acercaba por detrás. Vodka trató inútilmente de buscar una salida. Se encontraban en una callejón. Las paredes eran completamente lisas por lo que no podían escalar y tampoco había nada con lo que esconderse. Sin pensarlo y sintiéndose atrapado se giró y comenzó a arremeter contra los agentes que se aproximaban. Lo último que oyó antes de que se lo llevasen fueron dos disparos. El primero, dedujo Vodka, dio a Shiho. Sin embargo, ella habría sido capaz de arrebatarle el arma a Gin y meterle una bala entre los ojos. Ese fue el segundo disparo.

Por fortuna, pensó Vodka mientras era arrastrado al furgón, ella se llevó la peor muerte. La había visto tirada en el suelo agonizando mientras Akai trataba de salvarla. Era inútil. El charco de sangre era demasiado grande.

En el otro lado de la batalla Shinichi se enfrentó al jefe de la organización junto con Vermout. Era un hombre inteligente, pero no había pensado que su mejor agente fuese a ser cautivada por otra persona y lo traicionase. Ese día el jefe murió y Kudo pasó a ser conocido por toda la organización como "Silver Bullet".

**. . .**

Ella sabía que él era un gran detective. Le había visto resolver incontables casos a lo largo de todos los años que llevaban juntos. Daba igual si era con su apariencia de Shinichi Kudo, con la pajarita transformadora de voz detrás de Kogoro el Durmiente o junto a su gran amigo Hattori u otros detectives de la policía de Japón. Siempre lo hacía de forma brillante, daba igual si el asesino era uno o varios o si se traba de un suicidio. Él siempre descubría la verdad. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Heiji Hattori también era muy bueno en su trabajo, había algo que hacía que el chico del Este siempre ganase. Algo en lo que nunca había recaído. Shinichi Kudo era un gran estratega.

"Menos mal que se había aliado con la justicia" pensó Ai tras escuchar el plan de Conan. Si la Organización hubiese tenido semejante talento entre sus filas ni todas las fuerzas policiales de todos los países del mundo hubiesen sido capaces de detenerlos.

Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que el antídoto había fallado. Ambos habían vuelto a la escuela como Ai y Conan para hacer los exámenes. Solo habían hablado fuera de clases una vez durante ese tiempo.

"Haibara, estás segura de que no quieres volver a tu cuerpo original. Ya sabes, el antídoto definitivo sí funciona en ti."

"No" respondió ella sin dudarlo esbozando una tímida sonrisa "Como Shiho no tengo nada. No tengo familia ni amigos. Tampoco nada que proteger. Sin embargo, Ai Haibara tiene un padre adoptivo genial y muchos amigos que la quieren y a los que quiere proteger".

"Ya veo"

Ocho días después. Conan reunió a Haibara y Akai en la casa de Hakase y les contó su plan.

"Shiho Miyano y Shinichi Kudo van a morir, ¿qué os parece?" fue lo primero que dijo antes de empezar a contarlo.

Y así fue. Paso por paso todo se fue cumpliendo. Lograron hacer que las tres mayores organizaciones se uniesen contra los hombres de negro, encontraron su escondrijo y lanzaron su ataque, mataron al jefe y, por último, Shijo y Shinichi murieron.

Todo había sido planeado por el detective de antemano. Se habían estado tomando los antídotos temporales para poder trabajar al tiempo que preparaban la operación. Había sido cansado, pero también había merecido la pena. Lo supo en cuanto cruzó su mirada con la de Gin. Supo que ya habían ganado. Él la persiguió, tal y como Conan había predicho. Ella fingió que huía desesperada y los condujo hasta un callejón sin salida, como habían acordado. Finalmente, Vodka perdió la calma y arremetió contra los agentes que se acercaban descuidando la pelea entre Gin y Serry y dándole la oportunidad a esta de fingir su muerte. Hubo dos disparos, pero al contrario de lo que Vodka pensó el primero fue el que mató a su compañero y el segundo fue dirigido a unas bolsas de sangre que habían escondido previamente detrás de las únicas dos bolsas de basura que había en el lugar. Después de esto sólo quedó que Akai se abalanzase sobre ella preocupado y declarase frente al resto de los agentes que Shiho Miyano había fallecido.

Todo había salido conforme al plan del detective del Este. Todo, excepto el autor de la muerte de Gin. Originalmente iba a ser Akai quién le matase, pero en ese momento Shiho decidió que esa muerte le pertenecía. Era su obligación, su responsabilidad y su derecho. En definitiva, una pequeña licencia que la científica se había tomado.

La muerte de Shinichi vino después. Él había vuelto a su casa después de días de trabajo junto a los agentes. Sin embargo, uno de los miembros de la Organización que habría conseguido escapar le siguió a su casa y le mató disparándole por la espalda.

El cadáver falso fue preparado con mucho esmero por parte de las reinas del disfraz Yukiko Kudo y Vermout.

Hubo un bonito funeral en el cementerio de Beika al que asistieron todos los familiares y amigos del detective, incluidos Ai Haibara y Conan Edogawa, además de varios de los agentes con los que había convivido Kudo en los meses anteriores. La actuación de los padres de Shinichi fue espectacular. A todo esto ayudó que la mayoría de los asistentes eran completamente ajenos al plan. Ran en especial lo pasó muy mal. Puede que ya no estuviese enamorada de Kudo pero aún le quería muchísimo.

Por cierto, si os preguntáis qué paso con Vermout tendréis que imaginároslo vosotros mismos. Tras ayudar con el cadáver y prometer mantenerse alejada de cualquier acto criminal, desapareció. Ocho años después nadie sabe nada de ella. "Tanto si mantuvo su promesa cómo si no, lo que está claro es que sigue siendo la misma rata escurridiza que siempre" pensó Jodie al recordar a su enemiga.

"Al final todo ha salido como tú querías" dijo una voz femenina susurrando "¿cómo estás?"

"Sí, Haibara. Al final todo ha salido como tenía que salir" dijo Conan con cara seria.

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Volvemos a crecer? ¿Volvemos al colegio como Conan y Ai, como si nada hubiese pasado?" preguntó Haibara

"En parte sí" respondió "Ahora hay que tener cuidado. Tendremos que cambiar nuestra apariencia conforme vayamos creciendo. Ahora tenemos 11 años pero cuando crezcamos tenemos que ser diferentes de Shiho y Shinichi. Para ellos somos demasiado famosos".

Tras esto se hizo el silencio entre los dos. No era incómodo. Más bien era tranquilizante. Esa noche con luna llena encima de sus cabezas y en frente de sus tumbas recién excavadas fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pudieron respirar tranquilos.

"Por lo demás, ahora hacemos lo queramos y vivimos la vida que queramos, Ai Haibara" añadió el niño con una sonrisa.

Y la vida volvió a su curso. A los trece años, Conan ya era el primer contacto al que los policías llamaban para cualquier caso que se les atascase. Ran se había ido de Erasmus a España ese mismo año por lo que Conan decidió ir a vivir a la residencia de los Kudo y ya de paso instaló un campo de tiro en el patio trasero de la casa.

Por su lado, Ai Haibara se dedicó a estudiar. Ya no tenía que investigar más acerca del veneno que los maldijo a ambos por lo que dedicó su tiempo a adelantar materia de la carrera.

**. . .**

"Bueno" dijo el pelinegro en la cena "conociéndote no tendrás problema en escoger lo que quieras…"

"Ahhhh" lo interrumpió su amiga de repente "¡Hakase! ¡Suelta ese trozo de tarta! No te creas que por que estemos alejados no te estoy vigilando".

"Jaja algunas cosas nunca cambian" pensó Edogawa agradeciendo no estar en los zapatos del organizador de la fiesta.

**2700 palabras. 24/04/2020**

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

**Sigo con la idea de introducir en la historia algunos juegos graciosos entre los personajes en capítulos posteriores. De momento había pensado en un "yo nunca". Si se os ocurre alguno bueno que queráis que meta no dudéis en dejármelo en comentarios. También vale algún otro juego o lo que se os vaya ocurriendo ****.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que comentéis. Todas las opiniones, ideas y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.**

**Además si alguien conoce un buen fanfic de detective Conan que me pueda recomendar, lo agradecería mucho. **

**Muchas gracias.**

**PD: No tengo los derechos de este manga/anime ya que es de Gosho Aoyama (por si acaso).**


	5. Chapter 5

La velada terminó de forma bastante agradable. Tal y como el profesor había predicho, el ambiente era mucho más relajado que al comienzo.

Tras terminar de cenar y hacer un poco de sobremesa empezaron a surgir las primeras bajas en el grupo. Kazuha y Heiji fueron los primeros en irse a dormir. Ya era tarde y Kazuha tenía que cumplir unos horarios de sueño bastante estrictos. Por supuesto, Hattori se unió a ella sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Se lo había pasado bien esa noche y aún quería hablar más con todos, especialmente con Kudo, pero su mujer y su futuro hijo eran más importantes. Además, aún les quedaban mucho días para ponerse al día.

Los demás seguían con la ilusión de la primera reunión y a pesar de las horas seguían rebosando de energía. Vale, eso sólo les pasaba a los Detective Boys.

"¡Vamos a jugar!" Declaró de repente Genta Kojima interrumpiendo todas las conversaciones

"¿A qué Genta-kun? Respondió Ayumi "ya es muy tarde..."

"¡¿Y qué?! Ayumi-Chan ya no somos unos niños, no tenemos que irnos a la cama temprano. Además es Noche Buena. Y en Noche Buena es tradición jugar con la familia cuando se termina de comer" respondió de forma muy efusiva el primero

"Bueno, eso es verdad" estuvo de acuerdo Mitsuhiko "¿pero a qué?"

"Bueno en mi casa normalmente jugamos al parchís o a hacer decoraciones" dijo la joven

"En la mía solemos jugar al shogi" respondió El niño pecoso "es muy divertido, ¿por qué no jugamos a eso?"

"¿Quéeeeee? ¿Al shogi? Mira que eres aburrido Mitsuhiko" protesto Genta indignado

"¿A sí? ¿Y a qué juegas tú en Noche Buena, listo?"

"¡No te pases Mitsuhiko! ¡¿Quieres problemas?!"

"Ah, esperad chicos no os peléis" Trató de mediar Ayumi sin mucho éxito.

"Oye, oye, no me puedo creer que se estén peleando por esa tontería" pensó Conan al mirar la escena.

"Vaya, parece que no han crecido tanto" susurro Haibara a su compañero "y bien, ¿a quien le toca ir a evitar que se maten?"

"Lo dices como si tuviese opción a negarme" respondió por lo bajo el chico con gafas al tiempo que se levantaba

"¿Decías algo Edog..."

"¿Y por qué no a las cartas?" Intervino de repente Paco

"¿A las cartas?" Dijo Genta con tono incrédulo

"Es bastante tarde por lo que no podemos hacer mucho ruido y además muchos de nosotros no conocemos todos los juegos. Si queremos jugar todo juntos tendrá que ser algo fácil. Creo que las cartas pueden ser una buena idea"

"Cartas…" repitió pensativa Ran "sí, creo que eso podría funcionar. Seguro que podemos encontrar algunas por ahí"

"Bueno… podría valer…"dijo Mitsuhiko dubitativo

"Si…"le correspondió Genta

"Ara, no contéis conmigo, yo…" trató de intervenir Haibara antes de ser rudamente interrumpida por su amiga

"¡Perfecto! Pues jugaremos todos a las cartas. Voy a buscar a la encargada para ver si tienen alguna baraja" Dijo Ayumi mientras se giraba para salir de la habitación "Ah, se me olvidaba. Muchas gracias marido de Ran-san"

"Muchas gracias Marido de Ran-san" respondieron los otros dos adolescentes al unísono mientras corrían para alcanzar a Ayumi.

"¿Marido de Ran-san?..." repitió Paco "Jajaj, qué chistosos… "

Sabía que iba a ser un poco raro pasar las Navidades con gente que apenas conocía pero Ran parecía muy emocionada por lo que al final aceptó. El no era tan buen abogado como Ran. No era tan inteligente ni mucho menos fuerte físicamente por lo que había optado por una rama de la abogacía un poco más tranquila y que no requería entrar en juicios. Era mediador. Tampoco muy conocido, solo uno más en la plantilla del bufete.

Sin embargo, era en estos momentos cuando más sentía que su trabajo importaba. Ser capaz de intervenir en una disputa y conseguir que todas las partes llegasen a un acuerdo era una sensación muy gratificante. Incluso cuando se trataba de asuntos tan triviales como a qué jugar.

Pronto, en la habitación volvieron a surgir pequeñas conversaciones. Paco se fijó específicamente en los dos adolescentes que aun permanecían en la sala. Ran le había hablado un poco de cómo era cada uno de los invitados, por lo que no le sorprendió ver que Ai y Conan eran más independientes que los otros tres. Sin embargo, era extraño. Después de un tiempo de no ver a una persona, lo normal es que te emociones y le preguntes constantemente acerca del tiempo que habéis estado separados. Eso era precisamente lo que hacían Ran y Sonoko. Conan y Ai, por el contrario, estaban bastante tranquilos y no hablaban mucho entre sí. Solo se lanzaban pequeños comentarios sarcásticos y discusiones de temas aleatorios.

"¡Ya las tenemos!" entró gritando Genta

"Muy bien, pues vamos a empezar a jugar ¿no?" respondió Paco alegre ante tanto entusiasmo

"Aunque bueno" añadió Ayumi "no son exactamente cartas normales".

Ante ese comentario todos se giraron. La adolescente llevaba en las manos tres cajas de juego del UNO.

"Ahhh, ya veo"

"¡AHHH!" se sorprendió Sonoko "Qué recuerdos. Nosotros jugábamos contantemente a ese juego cundo éramos niñas, ¿verdad Ran?"

"Sí, sí, me acuerdo que Shinichi siempre perdía y se enfadaba mucho"

"Bueno, pues vamos a jugar al UNO" volvió a intervenir Paco "¿Cómo lo hacemos?"

Normalmente no era tan hablador. No porque fuese serio ni quisiera parecer misterioso, sino porque le daba vergüenza. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, mucho menos en una reunión a la que solo había sido invitado por estar casado con Ran. Pero ahora estaba bastante más animado. Estaba actuando más como en el día a día. Eso significaba que estaba más cómodo ¿no?

Con ese pensamiento en mente y una sonrisa en la cara, Ran cogió una caja de las manos de Ayumi y se dispuso a leer las instrucciones. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que jugaban.

"Bueno chicos, pasadlo bien. Yo me llevo a este inútil de marido que tengo a la cama" Dijo la abogada Kisaki al tiempo que agarraba a Kogoro y se lo llevaba tirando del brazo.

"Ah. Pues yo también me voy a ir yendo" añadió Camel

"¿y eso, Camel-san? ¿no te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó su nuevo amigo Makoto

"No, estoy bien" respondió el primero "No me apetece jugar mucho ahora, estoy un poco cansado del viaje… Hasta mañana".

Había ido con el único fin de sustituir a Akai y acompañar a Jodie. Se lo había pasado bien hasta ahora pero ese no era realmente su ambiente. Por otro lado, Jodie parecía estar muy integrada en el grupo, por lo que decidió tomarse los días restantes para estar tranquilo y descansar un poco.

"Bueno, pues yo también paso"

"Yo también"

"Ai-chan, Conan-kun no os vayáis. Jugad esta vez. Hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿vale? ¿Está bien? Porfa jugad" dijo Ayumi poniendo cara de cachorrito y mirando alternativamente a sus dos amigos.

Esa cara nunca fallaba. La había utilizado mucho en Genta y Mitsuhiko cuando se planteaban hacer algo estúpido. Incluso había funcionado en el propio Conan más de una vez. Incluida esta.

"Vale" "Está bien, jugaremos"

"¡Genial!"

"Cariño, vamos a divertirnos un rato ¿bien?" le dijo Sonoko amenazadoramente a su marido

Otro que se quería escapar. Por suerte le había pillado justo cundo iba a abrir la boca. No eran nada divertidos.

"Sí, claro cielo" Respondió Kiogoku con una sonrisa falsa.

Y así comenzó el Torneo del UNO. Como tenían tres barajas, se jugarían tres partidas y posteriormente los ganadores de cada una jugarían otra partida ente sí. Fácil ¿no?

"Bueno pues ¡let´s start!" anunció la narradora Jodie "Antes de recordar las normas veamos los equipos. En la mesa 1: Ran Mouri, Ayumi Yoshida, Makoto Suzuki y Agasa-Hakase. En la mesa 2: Paco Mouri, Genta y la "detective couple" Miwako y Wataru . Y por último, en la mesa 3 casi un completo de los jóvenes detectives: Ai Haibara, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, Sonoko Suzuki y Cool-kid.

"Las normas son muy sencillas, empezáis con siete cartas y gana quien primero se quede sin cartas. Solo vale tirar una por turno y si no puedes tirar tienes que robar hasta que puedas echar. La carta que tires tiene que coincidir en número o color con la anterior, incluidos los +2" añadió rápidamente la comentarista antes de proseguir "Por supuesto, no queremos que nadie tenga la tentación de rendirse o jugar mal a propósito" dijo pasando la mirada por todo el grupo y deteniéndose específicamente en la mitad británica "por lo que haremos una pequeña apuesta. El que pierda de cada mesa y de la mesa final tendrá que someterse a una petición que decidiremos todos los demás después y no habrá posibilidades de negarse. Así mismo, el ganador final podrá pedir algo, no importa qué, a una persona que haya estado jugando. Esa persona será elegido por él o ella y tampoco se podrá negar".

"Y mientras tanto ella se queda ahí comentando y burlándose de los demás ajena a todo castigo" contestó Haibara mirando a Jodie. Si las miradas pudiesen matar…

"Ai-chan…" dijo Ayumi preocupada mirando a su amiga

"Bueno, si tanto te molesta siempre puedes rendirte o perder" Respondió Conan rápidamente

"¿Y perderme la oportunidad de verte avergonzándote a ti mismo? Ni de coña".

"Vaya Haibara, ¿no te han dicho nunca que eres muy dulce?"

"Sí, tú constantemente. Ten cuidado, no vaya a darte una sobredosis de azúcar".

"Y amable también. Me tienes que decir qué desayunas, creo que yo también debería probarlo"

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan" intervino Ran enfadada "No os podéis hablar así el uno al otro. Tenéis que llevaros bien. Estamos jugando no peleándonos entre nosotros"

"¿Pelearse?" dijo Genta "Pero ellos siempre son así"

"Es verdad, el kakincho siempre actúa así" añadió Sonoko

"Ya pero…" Trató de refutar Ran

Ya sabía que Conan era así. Siempre actuaba por su cuenta y era imprudente. Además, de vez en cuando utilizaba esa forma de hablar condescendiente y sarcástica. Por lo general, solo hablaba así con sus amigos o con gente con la que tenía confianza, pero aún así no le gustaba. Y con Haibara era peor. Parecía que era su forma natural de hablar el uno con el otro.

"Bueno, volvamos al juego" Dijo Jodie adquiriendo una postura dramática "Por favor, mesas 1, 2 y 3, ¡a sus posiciones!"

Todos se dispusieron a sentarse en sus sitios. El ambiente era bastante cargado. Las cartas empezaron a repartirse. Era el único ruido en toda la habitación. Cada cabeza estaba en un lugar diferente. Unos querían ganar, otros calculaban cómo quedarse en segundo o tercer puesto para no tener que jugar otra partida más y otros simplemente pensaban en hacerlo lo mejor posible. Lo que estaba claro era que nadie quería quedar el último.

**. . .**

7 rojo. Solo le quedaba el 7 rojo para ganar. Jugaban con el amarillo en la mesa. Levaba un buen rato con la misma carta en la mano y cada vez le pesaba más. Ran jugaba con una sonrisa en la cara. Sin preocupaciones. No quería perder pero tampoco le daba miedo. Tampoco tenía ninguna razón en especial para ganar. No como ella. Si ganaba podía pedirle una cita a Conan y él tendría que aceptar. Una cena al aire libre. Ponerse al día, hablar de sus ambiciones, del futuro, de…

"¡CORTO UNO!" Se oyó desde la mesa 2, seguido de una sonora carcajada. Genta. Inconfundible.

"Impresionante movimiento del jugador Kojima. Ha dejado a sus compañeros sin palabras. Takagi roba 2 cartas y con eso se posiciona nuevamente al nivel de sus compañeros. Segundo corto uno que recibe en la partida. Parece que no. No, hoy no te van a dejar las cosas fáciles señor policía".

"Y las partidas se reanudan. En la mesa 1 hay un juego reñido. Ayumi va a la cabeza con 1 carta. La siguen My Angel y Makoto con 3 cartas y Hakasa está a la cola con 5. En el otro lado, ¡vaya! Batalla en la mesa 3. Es el turno de Mitsuhiko, ¿Qué hará? ¿Qué hará? Tirará otro más dos o robará las… ¡14! Cartas acumuladas. El jugador se lo está pensando. Lo está pensando mucho…"

"Mitsuhiko, ¿juegas para ti o para Haibara?" preguntó Conan con sorna. Sabía perfectamente que su amigo podía contraatacar y también sabía por qué no lo hacía. Por mucho que quisiera ganar no podía dejar que su enamorada, a quien le tocaba después, perdiese.

"Ahhh que ya voy, que ya voy. Lo siento mucho Haibara-san. Por favor contrarréstalo tú también" dijo el señalado mientas añadía un +2 a la mesa.

"Ojalá pudiera…"

"Y la chica de la mirada asesina roba 16 cartas señoras y señores. Va a ser difícil recuperase de esta. ¿Será Haibara quien pierda?. Vaya, Mitsuhiko se ha quedado pálido. ¿Qué pasa? Esperabas que no se lo llevase eh eh" Comentó Jodie dando unos codazos amistosos al adolescente.

"Qué pena" añadió sarcásticamente Conan por lo bajo recibiendo una mirada de muerte de su compañera.

"Bueno pues ahora me toca a mi" Interrumpió Sonoko "cuando era pequeña nadie me ganaba a este juego, y ahora no va a ser la excepción JAJAJAJA". Manos vacías. Sonoko Suzuki se había convertido en la primera ganadora del juego.

"Y la ganadora de la mesa 3 es Sonoko. Ahora bien, ¿Quién perderá?" Dijo Jodie quedándose de repente congelada. El ambiente había dado un giro de 180 grados en apenas 30 segundos. Los dos adolescentes encogidos de repente habían cambiado sus posturas despreocupadas por caras de absoluta concentración.

Una cosa era no ganar, eso les daba igual. Pero perder era un NO absoluto. No sabían que clase de cosas les podían pedir los niños que hiciesen. Por no hablar de Sonoko y Hattori, grandes amigos cundo se trataba de fastidiar.

Haibara ya tenía desventaja con la adición de tantas cartas y Shinichi estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera hacerle esta, que ahora tiraba antes que él.

"Ayumi-chan, te toca" dijo Ran a la pequeña (ya no tan pequeña) con una voz maternal.

"Ah sí" Se había quedado embobada mirando lo que ocurría en la mesa de Conan y se había olvidado de su propio juego. Milagrosamente en los dos turnos anteriores al suyo el tablero había cambiado al rojo. Ella era la ganadora de la mesa 1.

**. . .**

Tres cuartos de hora después, los ganadores se disponían a jugar la última partida. Se habían trasladado al salón para poder ver mejor la partida y estar más cómodos. Los sofás siempre serían mejor que el suelo.

"Y los ganadores: Ayumi Yoshida, Wataru Takagi y Sonoko Suzuki. Por favor, colocaos en vuestro sitio, que la última batalla va a comenzar".

"Mira que es melodramática" comentó Shiho al tiempo que Conan volvía con cafés y leche para todo el mundo. Estaban cansados y aún tendrían que estar despiertos por otra hora, como mínimo.

"Déjala. Es su forma de animar la cosa. Imagínate como sería esto solo viendo a la gente jugar a las cartas". Respondió Edogawa mientras le daba su taza.

"De todas formas ahora tenemos un problema más grave. El ganador puede pedir hacer algo a quien sea…" Dijo Ai

"Si… Ánimo ¡Ayumi y detective Takagi!"

"¿Estás seguro de eso? Sabes lo que Ayumi te va a pedir si gana ¿verdad?"

"¿Prefieres que Sonoko pueda maldecir a quien quiera con toda libertad?" contestó el chico con gafas con una media sonrisa "Además, algún día tendré que responderle ¿no?"

Sí, seguramente llegaría el día en el que ella se le confesaría. Con ayuda del juego o no Ayumi no aguantaría mucho más callada. Y él lo sabía. Puede que hace unos años no tuviese ni idea, pero eso era cuando todavía era un adolescente sin madurar. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Ahora bueno, digamos que no era tan inocente como antes.

Había esperado que en estos tres años Ayumi se hubiese olvidado de él pero ya en la cena descubrió que no había sido así. La joven no paraba de lanzarle miradas furtivas cuando creía que él no se daría cuenta. Pero él no la correspondía. Solo la veía como una tierna hermana pequeña.

"Oye, ¿por qué solo Conan y Haibara tienen una taza de café diferente? ¿Por qué no os echáis de la cafetera como todos?" preguntó Mitsuhiko de la nada

"Es café mucho más fuerte, no creo que os guste" respondió Conan tranquilamente.

"A lo mejor sí, ya no soy un niño, puedo tomar cosas fuertes" respondió Tsuburaya un poco enfadado.

Al final había sido él el que había perdido. Tras la victoria de Sonoko, trató de ponerse más serio y ayudar a Ai para que esta no perdiese. Así, ella quedó segunda pero Conan no dejó escapar lo oportunidad y se encargó de mandarle +2 y +4, para que al final le resultase imposible remontar. Ahora estaba bastante molesto.

"Bueno, si quieres puedes probar del mío Tsuburaya-kun" Dijo Ai al tiempo que le pasaba la taza.

"¿Del tuyo Haibara?" respondió

"Bueno, si no quieres no, claro"

"Claro, claro que quiero. Digo, no pasa nada, solo es probarlo no es como si fuese un beso indirecto ni nada. No… no lo es…" Dijo al tiempo que se arrimaba el vaso a la boca, cada vez con la cara más roja. De repente, ya no estaba enfadado.

"¡Aggggg! ¡Qué amargo! ¿Cómo os puede gustar esto?"

"¿Tanto? Pues es mi favorito, en América lo bebía mucho" añadió Haibara "Aquí, solo Kudo lo sabe preparar como a mí me gusta" por supuesto, lo último solo lo pensó. No lo admitiría en voz alta pero el café que preparaba Shinichi siempre era el mejor.

**. . .**

"Y con esto finaliza el juego de hoy señoras y señores" dijo Jodie sumida en su papel de comentarista "La ganadora absoluta con derecho a orden es ¡Suzuki Sonoko! Y los perdedores de las 4 partidas son el profesor Agasa, Paco Mouri, Mitsuhiko y Ayumi. Ahora bien, ¿cuál será su castigo?"

**Continuará…**

**2976 palabras. 7/06/2020**

**¿Alguna idea para los castigos de nuestros protagonistas? ¡Dejádmelas en los comentarios ;)! **

**La idea de la partida del UNO fue de Joker D. Zero. Muchísimas gracias!**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que comentéis. Todas las opiniones, ideas y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.**

**Además si alguien conoce un buen fanfic de detective Conan que me pueda recomendar, lo agradecería mucho. **

**Muchas gracias.**

**PD: No tengo los derechos de este manga/anime ya que es de Gosho Aoyama (por si acaso)**


End file.
